Abstract (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core is central to achieving the overall specific aims of the Center for Accelerating Precision Pain Self-Management (CAPPS-M). The management of resources is the focus of this core in the context of self-management of pain using the paradigm of self-management as explicated by the Individual and Family Self Management Theory (IFSMT), common data elements (CDEs) and centralized processes. This focus forms the crux of how the research generated by the pilot projects and other products of the CAPPS-M advance the science of pain self-management. We will build on our experiences and on the science generated by members of our administrative core. According to the IFSMT, self-management is a process by which individuals and families use knowledge and beliefs, self-regulation skills and abilities and social facilitation to engage in self-management behaviors with the goal of achieving optimal symptom management and quality of life1. Self-management is uniquely applicable to managing the symptom of pain across the lifespan and particularly suited to interdisciplinary research. The CAPPS-M will provide an infrastructure to facilitate the collaboration of scientists who will advance the science of pain self-management.